


Temporary Separation

by SunlightOnTheWater



Series: Sons of God and Daughters of Man [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Nephilim, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightOnTheWater/pseuds/SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you walk out that door don't you ever come back." John utters his ultimatum, Sam leaves for Stanford, and Michael makes sure his son will be protected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Separation

**Author's Note:**

> So very short piece today but the next story added will have multiple chapters so its basically a build up for that.

Perhaps the only one caught off guard about Sam's decision to attend Stanford University was John Winchester. Sam had already told Dean and Michael, in that order, and Balthazar had found out by sheer guess work and manipulation. John, however, found out in the worst possibly way. Michael leaned against the back wall, silently reaching out with his grace in an attempt to soothe his trembling younger son. Dean wasn't in a much better state, his hands clenched so tightly into fists that his knuckles were white. In contrast, John's face was red with fury and he was practically spitting vitriol at Sam. Sam was shouting back, despite his trembling. Michael knew how much his youngest son wanted this. Sam had an almost unstoppable thirst for knowledge, whether it was to understand the things they hunted or to simply finish a school assignment. It made sense that he would pursue his thirst for knowledge in the most obvious way possible; to continue his studies into college.

Sam had been a dizzying mixture of eagerness and nervous energy when he'd spilled to news to Michael and Dean. Dean had been momentarily stunned into silence, attempting to adjust to the idea of a world without Sam hunting. Michael had been struck with a sense of pride so fierce it had taken his breath away. Dean had reacted first, flinging his arms around Sam and mumbling congratulations so desperate that Sam couldn't help but understand something was wrong. The brothers could read each other probably better than any other pair of people in the world so, naturally Sam was muttering reassurances within sixty seconds. In the meantime, Michael had reached out a tendril of his grace to let his son feel the pride that washed over him. Their support had been enough to have Sam preparing for college.

Sam hadn't told John. In all honesty, even if he had told the man earlier the reaction would have probably been the same. John was dedicated to a cause, gaining revenge for his precious Mary, and he thought Sam and Dean should prescribe to his view of the world. Sam was grabbing his things and heading for the door. "You walk out that door," John snapped, his voice cold as the ice Michael's brother Lucifer had produced before he'd been shut up in the Cage. "You never come back."

"Fine," Sam snarled and slammed the door behind him for good measure. Michael gently squeezed a now shaking Dean's shoulder and then headed outside. He called Balthazar with a thought and the other angel glanced at the determined Sam, already crossing the street and heading for the nearest bus station. 

"Keep an eye on him?" Michael asked and Balthazar nodded, his expression slipping into an unfamiliar fond smile.

"I will," the angel promised earnestly. "And you make sure you stop by and visit. I'll even take over watching Dean for a bit so you don't have an excuse." The final comment brought back Balthazar's usual smirk.

"Right," Michael drawled but he was smiling. "Go before you lose him." Balthazar gave him a lazy salute and then sauntered after Sam. Michael hesitated a moment, watching his youngest go before turning back around and entering the motel room. Sam was on his way to a new future and John would be hitting a bar soon to get stupidly drunk, leaving Michael alone with the task of comforting his oldest as well as reminding Dean that he wasn't leaving forever. He didn't mind.


End file.
